


Target Workers

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Group texts, M/M, band texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all work at Target. Michael is a new worker who really likes Luke and goes to his new friend and co-worker for advice. Luke is another worker who likes Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Workers

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is: fanfiction-4-you if you want to follow! I hope you enjoy! :)

   Michael Clifford is a new worker at Target. He's on his first shift when he sees his very attractive worker. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. His newly made friend and co-worker, Ashton, notices him looking. 

   "Are you looking at Luke Hemmings?" He asks him.

   "Pshhh what? No." He say not believably at all. Ashton laughs at him. 

   "Want me to see if he likes you?" Ashton asks him. Michael shakes his head furiously.

   "Dude, no!" He says quickly. Ashton chuckles. They get back to work. Ashton heads up to help a few people walking around an aisle looking lost and Michael goes to play video games, I mean help people with the video games. 

*********************************************************************************************

   Luke was admiring his new co-worker, what was his name, when Calum noticed and walked over to him. The boy, whatever his name is, had just started working here.

   "Hey Luke, you checking out Michael Clifford?" Calum asks him. Luke shakes his head.

   "Calum, that would be absolutely, terribly, inappropriate for work." Luke says with false innocence. Calum laughs at him.

   "Ask him out." Calum suggests.

   "No! Will you ask him out for me?" Luke asks. Calum laughs and shakes his head.

   "I don't really know him, dude. I haven't even talked to him." He replies.

   "Neither have I!" Luke protests. 

   "Yeah, but you're the one who likes him." Calum says.

   "Fine. Then can you ask Ash to ask him?" Luke asks Calum.

   "No! Come on, Luke, what is this 2nd grade?" He asks laughing.

********************************************************************************************

   "Hey, you know the new guy, Michael?" Calum says to Ashton. Ashton nods.

   "Yeah, I know him, why?" He asks.

   "Seems our little Lukey has quite the crush on him." Calum replies.

   "No way, Mikey likes him too!" Ashton exclaims. Calum laughs at him.

   "So?" He asks, not seeing where this is going.

   "We just _have_ to get them together!" Ashton explains.

   "No way, I am _not_ getting involved in this plan." Calum replies.

                                    He is totally getting involved in this plan.

********************************************************************************************

**From: Luke The Underwear Theif**

**11:05 PM**

Michael pierced his eyebrow

 

**From: Luke The Underwear Theif**

**11:07 PM**

And his hear is lilac not green now

 

**From: Luke The Underwear Theif**

**11:13 PM**

It is so cute right

 

**Sent to: Luke The Underwear Theif**

**11:15 PM**

Shut up bout him

 

**From: Luke The Underwear Theif**

**11:17 PM**

Cnt hes so cute! U wldnt know ur not in love

 

**Sent to: Luke The Underwear Theif**

****11:21 PM** **

Ur not in love

********************************************************************************************

   "We need to get Luke and Michael together!" Calum exclaims.

   "What made you change your mind?" Ashton asks.

   "Luke keeping me away from studying for school! Target is just an after-school job!" Calum replies. Ashton nods.

   "I know right, I'm surprised I'm not failing what with Mikey texting me." Ashton replies.

   After many, many ideas that all are shot down they seem to give up. Getting them together is harder than it looks, okay!?

   "Maybe we should just leave them to it themselves." Ashton suggest.

   "Maybe, this is hard." Calum replies. Then the two boys get to work.

******************************************************************************************** **From: Not Punk Rock Microwave**

**10:53 PM**

Y is Luke so damn good looking?

 

**From: Not Punk Rock Microwave**

**10:54 PM**

Like with his lip peircing

 

**From: Not Punk Rock Microwave**

**10:56 PM**

And his hair!! all blonde and stuff

 

**From: Not Punk Rock Microwave**

**10:59 PM**

And all of his cuteness

 

**Sent to: Not Punk Rock Microwave**

**11:05 PM**

IDK but I have a test

********************************************************************************************

   After Ashton pretty much tells Michael he doesn't care, Michael decides to text Calum. Calum and him have become pretty good friends. Michael wasn't entirely sure why Ashton put 'from youtube' in Calum's name, but he doesn't care.

 

**Sent to: Calpal From YouTube**

**11:08 PM**

Luke is so cute

 

**Sent to: Calpal From YouTube**

**11:10 PM**

Y is he so cute?

 

**From: Calpal From YouTube**

**11:13 PM**

I dnt care

 

**From: Calpal From YouTube**

**11:14 PM**

Srry

 

**From: Calpal From YouTube**

**11:17 PM**

In all honesty, I'm not srry

********************************************************************************************

   The next day at work Michael was hungover and feeling terrible, if he was being honest. Luke gave him something for his head, he honestly thought he was an angel. A very, very cute angel, that is.

   Michael was standing around when he spotted some girl flirting with Luke. She was pretty, _very_ pretty, actually. He'd probably want her if he were straight. Luke was standing about a bit awkwardly. He was such an awkward person.

   The girl was twirling her hair, and had her hands all over him. Michael was getting a bit jealous, maybe. He decided to text Ashton and ask what to do.

 

**Sent to: Ash The Drum Bum**

**2:53 PM**

Some girl is flirting w/ Luke what should I do?

 

**From: Ash The Drum Bum**

**2:55 PM**

Let Jesus guide you :)

 

**Sent to: Ash The Drum Bum**

**2:56 PM**

Just because ur shirts r holey, doesn't mean u r

 

**From: Ash The Drum Bum**

**2:58 PM**

Just talk 2 him, good luck! :)

********************************************************************************************

   He decides Ashton is right. He'll just go over there and be very subtle. He'll try and help the girl. Luke will never know that he likes him. He walks over to them.

   "Can I help you?" Michael say way too harshly. Shit! Be subtle! The girl shakes her head then returns to Luke.

   "Would you want to...I don't know go on a date?" She ask Luke all giggly like. Damn his attractiveness, now Michael can't ask him out. 'Too late, you have to act like you don't like him' Michael thinks. Then he wraps an arm around his shoulders.

   "Please don't go on a date with her." Michael says. Great job Clifford, way to be ounk rock!

   "Why not?" Luke asks, and not in the 'I wan't you to admit you like me' way but in the 'I am an awkward human being and I am 100% confused right now' way.

   "Because, well I like you." Michael says blushing and looking at the ground. Luke does a fist pump and grins so wide.

   "You do, really?" He asks. Michael nods.

   "Yeah, I do, really." He replies grinning.

   "Great! So do you want to go on a date?" Luke asks him. Michael smiles and nods. He hand Luke his phone.

   "Can you put your number in?" He asks him. Luke hands him his phone.

   After they give back the phones Luke says, "I'm putting your name under the same thing that Calum and Ashton have you."

   "What's that?" He asks.

   "Not Punk Rock Microwave." He answers laughing.

   "I am so punk rock. And I'm putting you as Luke Is A Cute Angel." Michael replies. Luke laughs and blushes.

   Turning to the girl Luke says, "Sorry I can't go on a date." She nods and laughs.

   Michael and Luke walk back towards Calum and Ashton and Michael says, "Please never go on a date with anyone but me." Luke laughs.

   "I'll think about it, Mikey." He replies laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Michael is Not Punk Rock Microwave  
> Luke is Luke The Underwear Thief  
> Calum is Calpal From YouTube  
> Ashton is Ash The Drum Bum  
> Luke for Michael is Luke Is A Cute Angel


End file.
